The Second Choice
by love2swim12
Summary: Upon the heartache of Marion's return, Regina and Robin unwillingly go their separate ways until fate brings them back together with an icy force that begins to destroy Storybrooke and threaten all that they love. After disaster strikes, the queen is brought back to a familiar time where she has a second chance at happiness, and begins to learn of a vital choice she must make.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second Outlaw Queen story and the very first time that I am going to attempt to write a story that is more than just a one-shot. That is, I will continue only if I get enough reviews saying that they wish me to :) I know where I want this story to go, and I plan on somewhere between five and ten chapters. This first chapter is only to set up the story and is only another version of what happens after Marian comes back. This is somewhat based on what people heard happened on set last week. My other Outlaw Queen Story happens to be another version of this scene, but is a slightly different interpretation on how both Regina and Robin act. Please read it if you wish. It is called, _I Wouldn't Dream of It. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, no matter how much I wish I did. **

**THE SECOND CHOICE**

_Was being happy such a terrible fate? Years ago, Regina Mills would have agreed with this idea wholeheartedly. There would not have been a doubt in her mind that this statement was true. After all, all her fear, hatred, and loneliness became her undoing. Love was weakness. Happiness was weakness. Her thoughts then became reality, and love and happiness became absent from her life. Regina became the Evil Queen._

_She never thought of the possibility of her second choice. That would have been to say no to the darkness, and welcome in the light. _

"Regina! Regina!"

Years later, as Regina strode out of Granny's Diner as swiftly as she could, she was able to hear his faint and desperate voice disappearing into the wind. She could not let herself glance back. If she did, then she would be glancing back into the past where everything else in her life had gone wrong, and at this moment she could not comprehend the fact that once again love was being taken from her life. She was in a state of shock. Who would ever guess that this would happen? Just that day, Robin was hers. Just thirty seconds ago, she was awaiting her chance to be able to awaken in his arms. They had been together, and she had been happy. All was right in the world, and she knew he was meant for her. Nothing in her life had fit so perfectly since Henry. However, in this situation there was nothing more to do then to walk away.

"Regina wait!"

In the moment, curiosity and longing got the best of her, and she stopped dead in her tracks to look back at the man whom she just had believed to be her second chance. His soft blue eyes shone of both yearning and guilt, while he stumbled out of Granny's and made his way towards her with his arms stretched out. Now that he had her attention, he was silent. She didn't move, couldn't move, and as he neared her and now only stood a few feet away he spoke. Their eyes met, and she was sure that she had stopped breathing and that her trembling knees would collapse.

"Regina, I don't know what to say, I don't wish to hurt you…" His voice cracked while he squinted his eyes and his forehead tied together in desperation. "… but I can see that I already have. Regina I…"

"Please don't say anything Robin. This is a shocking enough situation as is." Regina couldn't move, and frankly was shocked at how words managed to escape her lips at all. However, her voice did not fail her, and she was able to come across as more confident than wounded.

"But Regina, you have to know that this doesn't change my feelings for what we have."

"You mean what we had." She sternly corrected him.

It appeared that his words died on his lips and his breathe deeply hitched in his throat.

"Robin?" a clear and questioning voice was then heard from behind him, and all the hope that had just rose within Regina, all at once came flooding out. It was Marian. He turned around to face her.

"Marian…"

"Robin, what are you doing out here with her?" She gulped, her voice starting to tremble. She shook in fear. "Do you know who she is?"

"Yes Marian, I…"

"She's the evil Queen! No less than a day ago she had me captured and brought into her dungeon in wait to be executed!" The other woman's voice seemed to beg Robin in despair, and tried hopelessly to convince him of her words.

These words were foreign to Regina.

She watched as Robin's face completely transformed. He seemed to be as in astonishment as she from these words. His face seemed to go from horror, to plain shock, to sorrow, and finally to confusion. He turned to face her, and his eyes shown hurt and a whole new level of desperation.

"Regina?" He questioned her.

"Regina…" Marian whispered, her eyes shining in some kind of realization. "Robin, do you mean to tell me that you really know this woman? That you have some sort of relationship with her? That she is in your life?" Marian grew from astonishment to outrage in her tone of voice. "Is she in Roland's life?" She was now yelling at Robin in an angry desperation.

Regina then noticed that they were becoming the main attention of a crowd that began to form around them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emma, Henry, Snow, Charming, Hook and many more that started to file out of Granny's. Roland began to come toward his father in fear. But all of it was a blur in Regina's eyes. Her mind was hazy and time seemed to freeze. The only thing that seemed to briefly relive her from this horrid dream was Henry. He now stood not far from her and his face seemed to not say that he pitied her, but that he had hope for her. She loved him for that.

"Robin answer me!" Marian shouted.

"Marian, she isn't the woman you think…" He began to say.

"No Robin! She isn't the woman you think she is!" She then began to shed tears and looked at Robin as if she was deeply betrayed. Marian then directed her attention away from her husband and to Regina herself. "She is a monster!"

The words cut Regina like glass. In that moment, it was as if she was missing her heart once again.

"Come on Roland." Marian then stepped forward and reached frightened Roland. She scooped him into her arms, and walked away in the opposite direction despite Roland's quiet pleas for his father. As she and Roland disappeared around a corner. Regina was finally able to think again, so she avoided Robin's eyes and turned around as swiftly and steadily as she could manage. But she wasn't quick enough. Robin had reached for her shoulder. By this point the crowd started to disperse, except for Henry and Emma, who stood close by.

"Regina," He looked right into her eyes, as he did the night he told her he would get her heart back no matter what. He was sure. "You are not a monster."

"You heard your wife Robin. I killed her."

Her words seemed to affect him slightly, but he then quickly shook his head and said, ignoring her last comment, "You are not. I didn't fall in love with the evil queen, I fell in love with you Regina."

These words scared her more than any others that were spoken that night. That was the first time she heard him tell her he loved her. Even if it wasn't in a direct way, it still meant the same to her. He loved her. And that is why she had to get him to leave her be.

"Well I'm not just Regina." She spoke back in a matter of fact tone. "I'm also the evil queen. And if you don't see that, then I'm afraid you don't know me like you think." She shook her head and pursed her lips. The fact that he was still here trying to plead with her was confusing her more and more as the seconds went on.

"The evil queen is a part of me. She, I, killed so many innocent people, tortured hundreds, ripped family away from family, cursed most, and lastly killed you wife, Robin." As tears began to flood her eyes, her voice slowly changed to a venomous snarl. She wanted him to leave. "You might not, in some twisted way, see me as a monster, but I am. The evil is always going to be a part of me. Take it or leave it, but don't deny it."

Robin was once again lost for words, and Regina slightly began to feel angry with herself that she was pushing him away. But she felt as if she needed some power in this situation. She was crushed enough. _But It's not his fault_, she thought to herself. And she knew she was right. He was powerless. The woman who he spent thirty years wishing to walk through hell for had just left as soon as she came.

"Robin listen," She started calmly. "Go to your wife. You said you didn't want to hurt me. I already know what you are going to do, so please don't drag it out any longer." She began to beg him "Just go to your wife. Since I am telling you to do so, you shouldn't feel guilty."

He didn't answer. He didn't move.

"I already know how this is going to end. I know I am your second choice so please don't make me feel like it."

He smiled sadly, nodded his head, and slowly walked the way his wife and son had headed. But before he had gone too far, she heard him faintly say, "You're my second chance, not my second choice…"

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Again, I have a plan for where I wish to go with this story, but I only want to continue if I am reassured that some of you out there are interested :) So please, please, please review. Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2

"_You're my second chance, not my second choice…"_

These words were the ones that seemed to be continuously replaying in Regina's mind over and over again for weeks now. She couldn't seem to shut them out. She couldn't shut _him_ out. She kept telling herself that there was a big difference between a second choice and a second chance. She should know the difference better than anyone. She had many second chances before that happened to not include Robin. Henry was her second chance. He was her chance at motherhood when she had nothing else to live for. He made her happy and he gave her love. Snow had given her plenty of second chances in the past when she had Regina in her grip but still chose not to kill her. Those were second chances at life. Yes, they hadn't been together that long, but it had seemed as if they had known each other forever. Maybe it was because she had seen that darn tattoo…

Ever since his wife's return, Regina couldn't deny that she had been in hiding. Henry had called her out on her routine right from the start. She never left her house, and if she needed something, she would hurry into Granny's at odd times of the day to be absolutely sure that she wouldn't run into Robin, or worst, Marian.

She also couldn't deny that she wasn't upset that she hadn't heard from him either. She wanted that to happen just as much as she feared it. But she didn't blame him. His wife had returned, and as much time as Regina got to mull that fact over, she understood how she couldn't let him back into her life no matter what. Not like she had a choice anyway.

Henry had been her main source of solace. He would come over every day and continuously tell her, "Everything will be okay mom." … "I love you mom."… "He didn't mean to hurt you mom." "You are not a monster. You are my mom."

He was only thing that wasn't making her snap. He was the only reason she wasn't going to hunt Emma down either. The fact that she could constantly hear his voice calling her _mom _was reassurance in itself_. _ Having her one true love near assured her that she didn't need anyone else.

That was all forgotten one day that she believed it safe enough to go out to Granny's Diner for dinner with Henry. He begged her to come out, out of the house, and to just be with him without worrying. He wasn't exactly worried about her. He had told her multiple times that he believed she was strong enough. She believed that too, and normally would if this was any other breakup. But the problem was, this wasn't. They didn't _break up. _His wife came back, so they became separated. For good, that is.

As they walked outside, Regina couldn't help but notice that it was unusually cold for this time of year. She could easily see her breathe amidst the air. When Regina and her son walked through the door, as luck would have it, the first pair of eyes she met were the deep blue ones of Robin Hood. He was alone, yes, but he was there standing over at the counter finishing paying Granny for bags of to-go food. It was obviously food for more than just him. It was a small enough town, she realized, to not be able to avoid him forever. It was also too late to pretend she hadn't noticed him.

"Regina." Robin said hurriedly. He didn't smile, but he didn't seem to want to avoid her.

"Henry, why don't you go find us a table." She looked down at Henry and nodded at him, hoping he would understand that she could take care of herself.

He smiled slightly at her and responded, "Alright mom." Then he directed his attention to Robin and faintly nodded as if to say hello.

As Henry left, Regina hesitantly raised her head to look at the man she had been avoiding, but she still couldn't find it in her to say anything.

"How are you Regina?" He asked, while reaching out to slightly touch Regina's shoulder with his right hand. His voice seemed strained, she noticed, and his sleeves were slightly rolled up to expose that tattoo that had haunted her dreams.

"I'm fine." She lied, uncomfortable with his hand on her shoulder. She didn't want his pity. She didn't _need_ his pity, so she shrugged him off. "How are you and you're family? Is Ma-Marian adjusting okay?" She couldn't help but stutter when saying his long lost wife's name, the one who had said horribly true words about her. She was surprised she could say it at all.

He seemed to notice she was off balance so he replied by simply saying, "My family is well." He paused and then added, "I am _so _sorry Regina."

For the first time since the night of Marion's return, she felt the tears return to her eyes. "Well…that's… that's good." She forcefully stretched her lips into a smile. "I wish you the best." And with that, she swiftly turned around before he could protest to her leaving or say anything else.

As soon as she sat down and joined Henry across the diner, she let out a shaky breathe that she had no idea she was holding. Henry seemed to notice and quickly grabbed her hand across the table. "Good job mom."

She was confused, "What do you mean?"

"You're strong that's all. I don't think he could tell how really upset you actually are."

For the first time in a long time the Queen let out a genuine laugh. She smiled at her son, as if to thank him for believing in her. She was so incredibly happy to at least have Henry back in her life. There was nothing that could take that away from her.

All at once, there was a loud bang that caused the diner to shake, as if an earthquake was beginning to happen. However, it was obvious soon enough that that wasn't the case. Outside, Regina noticed, was all white. All that could be seen out the windows was white powered snow and ice. It was as if someone were dumping snow from the sky while ice was falling down simultaneously. As Regina quickly stood up and grabbed Henry by the arm, the wind began to howl as loud as a dozen packs of wolves. This wasn't right, Regina knew. And this fact was confirmed as soon as icicles started to plummet through the windows of Granny's Diner.

Everyone began to scream, and Regina decided to move quickly towards the door, with Henry in hand. As soon as she neared the ice, she began to attempt to use magic to stop the ice, but she could only attempt. She wasn't strong enough. Her magic wasn't working, and before she could figure it out, Robin came crashing back through the door. "Regina! Henry! Are you alright?"

"What's happening out there?" She yelled back at him.

"I don't know! All of a sudden the sky became this white whirlpool and the snow and ice started to come down." He was panting, as if he had been running. "Can you do anything to stop it?"

"I tried! But I can't seem to. I think it is magic."

At this revelation, they looked into each other's eyes in fear.

"Henry let's go! We have to get you somewhere safe!"

"Well what about you?"

"Henry, I will have to stop this." She looked into his eyes reassuringly and pushed him out the door before he had time to protest.

Once outside, with Robin following close behind, they came across Emma and Charming ushering everyone towards the Town Hall.

"Henry!" The blond yelled. "Oh thank god!" She pulled Henry close.

"Henry, please go with Emma to the Town Hall, with everyone else." Regina said hurriedly, only looking at Henry, and avoiding Emma.

"What about you?" he asked again.

"I'll be fine sweetie. I have to figure out what's happening though. Don't worry."

"Well surely you aren't thinking of going alone!" A voice she knew all too well said behind her. "Regina this is madness."

"I am going no matter if I go alone or not." She spoke to him as if to let out aggression. She didn't need him telling her what to do. "I suggest, that you go find your family while I do." This last part came out ruder than she had meant it, but in high stress situations, she couldn't help but let her emotions run wild.

"Robin, I just saw Marion and your son two minutes ago in the Town Hall. They are with Little John. They are safe." Charming spoke to assure him.

"Oh thank god. Thank you." Robin responded.

"Go. All of you!" Regina yelled as the wind and snow whirled louder and faster.

"Mom be safe!" Henry yelled in the distance. She couldn't see anyone anymore through the white shield that covered the streets, but she knew they were all right. The ice seemed to only be surrounding the diner for whatever reason. Everywhere else was just snow and wind.

Regina tried to think straight and fast, so she decided to head towards the direction that the wind was coming. She ran as fast as she could, and continued to attempt magic against the icy forces. It wasn't working.

As she made her way across town, as swiftly as she could, she came to a clear. Well, the clearest part of Storybrooke that is. She was at the edge of the forest and all that could be seen up above the hills of the town, was a whirlwind of white clouds circling each other throughout the sky. It was almost as if a tornado of ice and snow had hit and the source was in that exact spot.

Before Regina could take any further steps, she heard another pair of footsteps behind her.

"M'lady, just what on earth do you think you are doing?"

"Robin," it was the first time she had said his name since that night. "Go away."

"Oh I'm not letting you go on this dangerous adventure alone."

"Robin! Just leave me be and go back to your family. They need you."

"Actually they don't. I made sure they were safe in the Town Hall before I came to follow you." He sighed heavily. "What they need, what everyone needs, is for this storm to stop before everything gets worse. I'm going to help you."

"I don't know how you expect to do that." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you don't want me to help you then at least help me."

She gazed back at him questioningly.

"I just need to know you are safe. I already know that some of the people I care for are, but I need to know that they all are."

Her pride and vulnerability wanted her to say no and leave without him. A dominant side within her, didn't want to hear this from him and didn't need his pity. However, she knew he wouldn't leave. He never seemed to leave.

"Just don't get in my way."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it."

She scoffed. "You are unbelievable."

"Yeah." He smiled, and then looked up towards the hills where all the wind and snow were exploding. "So I'm guessing the magic source is there."

"I guess so."

**A/N Thanks for reading if you did! Please let me know what you think. I decided to post another chapter anyway because I have inspiration :) **


End file.
